


30 Days of Domestic Fluff

by casliyn



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Snapshots of Dan and Amy's lives in Domestic Bliss.[Originally posted on Tumblr @Casliyn][Apart of the 30-Day Fic Challenge]





	1. Daddy Egan's Lullaby Sessions

He wakes up with a faceful of blonde hair and arms full of Amy, he yawns -not that he has any problems with that, it is one of his favorite ways of waking up. He looks down and sees her eyes fluttered shut and the faint noise of her snoring.

She thinks that she doesn’t snore but Dan’s happy to report that she snores, and it’s fucking adorable. He reaches over to his nightstand and removes his phone from the charger in a languid way. He’s pretty sure he has to meet with a client at BKD at 10, but for some weird-ass reason, he would rather stay in bed with Amy whose looking all kinds of adorable, feeling soft and wrapped around him like he’s a fucking pillow.

He begins to scroll through his emails because business never fucking ends and ever since Selina’s announcement of her running for president, BKD was getting more and more clients like crazy and they were loving every second of it.

It probably had something to do with Amy officially joining the team almost a year ago. Some way down the line she had finally decided that it was time for her to move on and pursue something else-he has a feeling that the pregnancy played a slight role in that.

She hesitantly joined them-much to Dan’s liking and slowly but surely they got closer and closer. He’s happy to admit that Amy fucking Brookheimer has made an honest fucking man out of him.

“Why the fuck are you staring at me, you Psycho?”

_Ah._  That’s the lovely sound he loves to hear in the morning.

He places his phone back on the nightstand and throws an arm around her waist. “Good morning to you too, Ames..” he places a kiss on the base of her throat and he feels her body slightly awake at the contact of his lips against her skin.

She squirms a tad bit and removes her head from his chest and releases a sigh, “Good morning Dan.” she rolls her eyes and leans back onto his body. His hands roam her body and she gives him a small smile which melts into a frown when she notices the time.

“Any particular reason you’re up at 7?” she rolls her eyes as he sits up against the pillows, “Needed to review some of my emails before we went into BKD, wanted to be prepared for today at least..” he uttered to her as she places a hand onto his chest.

She nods her head as she yawns, “Worried about hearing Danny Chung’s tank story again?” she chimed in with a teasing smile much to his dismay. He throws his head back and groans, “I’d rather listen to that fucking baby shit that Mason listens to..” he pinches the bridge of his nose.

Amy’s eyebrows raise in surprise, “Is that so?” she turns towards him with an interested look on her face, “You’d rather listen to Mason’s nursery rhymes on constant loop?” she says with doubt flickering in her eyes, “It’s okay Dan, no one’s around..you don’t need to prove yourself.” she pats his chest and he rolls his eyes.

“It’s funny how you think I’m joking.”

“It’s funny how you  _act_ like you’re serious..” she says sliding out from her side of the bed without missing a beat. “Where are you going?” he chuckled in confusion as she threw her hair behind her shoulder and made her way out of their room.

He hears her mumble something incoherently some distance away from the room.

Within minutes she returns to the room with an arm full of their now awake son enveloped in her arms and a playful smile on her hands. She inches towards Dan’s side of the bed and he puts down his phone on the bed and reaches out towards the small baby.

“Hey, Slugger..” Dan smiles at the gurgling baby and takes him in his hands. “Sleep well last night?” he asks in a paternal voice as Amy rolls her eyes and grabs the tv remote and turns the tv on without hesitation.

The baby makes incoherent sounds in response as his little fingers wrap around Dan’s phone and he slides his fingers on the screen repeatedly. “Anything, in particular, you’re looking for, Ames?”.

She lands on a channel and turns to face him and the baby, “Nope, you’re just in time for ‘Good Morning Baby’..” she smirks at him, she walks over and drops a kiss on the temple of Mason’s head and one on Dan’s lips.

“Sing your heart out..I’m going to go take a shower since I don’t have to wait 45 minutes for you to finish.,” she smirks at him and quickly grabs an outfit from her closet.  _That fucker._

“Have fun Pops.” she teases him and little does she know that he actually enjoys it a fuck ton.

“We will babe,  _won’t we_?” 


	2. Altruistic Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Morning Routine

“It’s your turn to get Mason dressed for school.”

Dan rolls his eyes, “It was my turn yesterday, and the day before that, and also the day before that as well..” he adjusts his tie in the mirror. She sighs and puts her arms through the sleeves of her black dress, “Yeah well, he keeps asking for you specifically and I figured you would enjoy yet another ego boost from our four-year child..” she turns her back towards him.

* * *

 

He smirks as he zips up the back of her dress, and places a soft kiss at the base of her neck. “What should I make for breakfast?” he mumbles against her neck, “Anything you craving yet..?” he plays with the long strands of her hair.

She shrugs her shoulders, “Some waffles, bacon, and eggs all sound terrific right now.” she practically moans at the thought of food. He laughs and wraps around her waist from behind, “Didn’t know that the thought of food had the ability to wet your panties there Brookheimer..” he teases her which prompts Amy to hit his arm.

“It’s not my fault I’m four months pregnant.” she pouts at him with an annoyed look on her face, “I’m fucking starving and I need to eat now before the hunger swallows me and our unborn child whole..” she declares with a dramatic look on her face.

“Alright then Meryl Streep, just save the performance for later and I’ll go start breakfast for the both of you- _just_  so you can throw it all up later of course.” he places a kiss on her cheek and exits the room.

“Fuck you, Egan.” she huffs out in irritation.

Ah. The joys of pregnancy.

He quickly makes his way to the kitchen and gets started on Breakfast for the family. Had anyone told Dan a few years ago that his mornings would consist of preparing breakfast for a child and his wife who was pregnant and also happened to be Amy fucking Brookheimer, he would’ve laughed obnoxiously in their face.

To pass time by while he cooks, he turns on the Politico Podcast on the IPad and shuffles back and forth in the large, marble kitchen preparing the meal. He mentally goes through his checklist for the day,

_Drop Mason off a school_

_Go to BKD with Ames_

_Fuck up Kent’s color-coded binder stash or whatever with Ames_

_Prepare to meet with a new potential client with Ben, Kent, and Ames_

“Daddy!” he hears a thunderous noise of footsteps run towards him and attack his legs. He looks down and is met with his own mini-me much to his surprise. “Hey, Slugger..” he runs a hand through Mason’s brunette hair.

Mason walks over to the barstool and Amy quickly strides in and helps him up onto the stool, “Here’s your book Mase…” Amy grabs the top book off the shelf and sets it in front of Mason, “Thank you..” he smiles sweetly which causes Dan’s heart to melt.

He and Amy made a cute fucking kid and he knew one day when he was old enough, the little boy was gonna break many, many hearts one day, just like his old man-much to Amy’s dismay.

“..And here is your breakfast little guy..” he slides all of the food onto a plate and places it in front of Mason, “And this one is for Mom and the baby..” he leans forward and places a kiss on Amy’s cheek which she leans into because she fucking loves and he knows that.

“Thanks, babe.” Amy gives Dan a grateful smile as she begins to ingest the food off the plate.

The family of three begin to dig into their plates as Mason reads his book out loud to his parents as the Politico Podcast drones on in the background.

“Mommy?”

“Yes, Mase?” Amy turns to her son as her blonde hair drapes past her shoulders, “What’s  _altrooisim_?” he takes a bite of his bacon as his parents exchange a look. Amy releases a small giggle and Dan chuckles along with her.

It was evident. Their kid was gonna rule the fucking world one day-he knew it.

“Great question buddy, it’s when someone only cares and thinks about themself..” Dan jumps in before Amy can answer Mason’s question. “Like when Daddy and Mommy first met, Daddy, was really altruistic.,” Amy explains with a warm smile.

Dan rolls his eyes, “Does that mean I’m  _altrooistic?_ ” he asks with concern in his eyes as Amy fixes Mason’s uniform jacket. “No baby you’re far from it.” Amy dusts off the black jacket and places a soft kiss on the young boy’s temple.

“Is the baby altruistic?” Mason finally gets the pronunciation of the word right as he points at Amy’s growing stomach. Amy shakes her head, “No, the baby is not altruistic honey..” she bites back her giggle.

“C’mon Bud, let's finish your Breakfast so you can get to school…” Dan encourages his son by patting him on the back enthusiastically. The little boy nods and continues to eat his food, “Daddy, is mommy altruistic?”

“Yes, she sure is..” he gives his son an energetic nod and smiles much to Amy’s dismay.

“Shut it, Egan.” 


	3. All Domestic N' Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is surprised to find Amy doing laundry-and is even more surprised when their conversation takes a turn down memory lane.

“Look at you being all domestic and shit.”

Amy raises her middle finger at Dan in an irritated manner and returns to folding the piles of clothes next to her. “Had I know that you wanted to be a Housewife of D.C I would’ve knocked you up years ago..” he greets her with a kiss on her temple and she pretends to hate it.

She rolls her eyes and adjusts herself on the couch so she gets a better sight of the television screen, “Yeah, because you totally would’ve given up your D.C  Bachelor lifestyle for domestic bliss..” she folds one of Mason’s shirts.

“As far as I’m concerned I haven’t given it up yet.”

Her eyebrows raised in a dangerous manner and he immediately regrets it. Word of advice: You never tell jokes to your 6-month pregnant wife, never. “It was a joke Ames…” he reaches out and rubs her back and she shakes off his touch.

He looks at the piles of clothes and signs, “You’ve been doing this all day..?’ he questions her as she plays with her wedding ring, she nods in a relaxed manner-which is unheard of for Amy. “Yeah, I’ve been taking breaks through handling all some of my clients works from here..” she shrugs her shoulders and grabs a blue striped shirt.

Dan nods his head as he follows along, “Listen, Ames, I know you don’t like to stay at home and do this domestic shit but, the doctor says you need to tone it down a bit so you j-

Then she’s crying.

Not _just_ crying.

That’s the thing no one knows about Amy, When she cries, hot and furious tears slide down her face and her face scrunches up in sadness and her whole body caves in and she whimpers and it’s not Dan’s favorite thing to see.

“Jesus fuck, Ames are you okay?” he questions her with concern flickering in his eyes as she shakes his head. She furiously shakes her head and holds onto her chest as her blonde hair spills into her face, “What’s the matter?” he inquires.

“Look at this.”

She’s holding up Mason’s blue striped shirt-it’s Mason’s favorite to wear. If he can’t find it in his closet in the morning he’ll lose his shit sometimes.

“Any particular reason why you’re crying and blubbering about Mason’s shirt?” he rubs Amy’s back encouragingly. She shakes her head yet again as she balls the tiny shirt up in her tense hands, “It’s just- he’s just..he’s so small..” she cries out.

_Literally, what the fuck?_

“Do..do you remember when we first brought him home, how small he was?” she whines out and Dan has to restraint his giggles, for now, the urge of wanting to take a picture to tease her with later is killing him.

Dan nods his head and pulls her body into his as she begins to stumble and stutter over her words, “..And having a new baby means that it’s gonna happen all over again..” she complains in between cries.

He smiles to himself.

He was constantly surprised by how much he enjoyed being a father. He had a  goal to be better than his own father and Dan had a feeling that he met that goal with a landslide and that made him proud.

They were lucky, Mason was an okay baby. He cried a shit ton, had tantrums like no other and made their lives a living hell for the first few months but he knew that he or Amy wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

“Plus we’re getting older.”

_There she is._

He laughs at that, “I know…eventually I’ll be a full fledge silver fox and you’ll be a certified MILF.” he gives a slight smack to her bottom which causes her to giggle. He feels her relax in his hold, “Slow your roll down Grandpa..” she playfully teases him.

Her hand runs up to his growing beard and she slightly strokes it, “I am liking the beard though..” she smiles for a brief moment as she looks up at him. He smiles down at her and places a kiss on her neck making an emphasis on running his beard against her neck-she loves it when he does that.

“Well, take a good luck at it-I’m shaving it tonight,” he announces to her and Amy’s face drops as if he told her that he wants a fucking divorce-she could be so fucking dramatic sometimes.

“No, you’re fucking not Egan-you got me pregnant so the least you can do is keep the fucking beard.”

He laughs at that,

“Anything you want Mrs. Egan…”

“Don’t  _fucking_  call me that.” 

 


	4. For The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Staying In for The Night

Why don’t we just stay in for the night?”

Dan blinks and looks up at Amy, “As in just stay here for the night?”. She nods her head annoyed, “That’s what the term stay in means, Einstein..” she walks over to their bed and plops herself on it.

“But yeah, you don’t wanna go.  _I_  don’t wanna go and we’ve been out so much that we barely get any time to ourselves anymore..” the blonde pouts dramatically.

He takes it in and nods, “Open a box of wine, get naked, have hot sex, watch tv-I can get with that..” he inches closer towards her on the bed.

“You really only think with your other head don’t you?”

He smirks at that and lays down on the bed, “You seem to enjoy it..” he licks his lips as his hands sneak up to her bottom and he gently hits her bottom.

“ _When_  you don’t talk.”

She smiles brightly and he rolls his eyes annoyed. She got him there.

Then Chloe cries. A loud, shrill and  _screeching_  cry that is enough to set the both of them off. Before when they first had Mason the sound of his cries threw them into a whirlwind of panic and worry and ultimately stress.

“Just bring her in here.” Amy leans back and waves her hand off towards the door. Now, the crying and screaming didn’t faze them as much.

He watches as she kicks off her heels. “Fine..” he rubs his eyes and begins to sit up on the bed. He begins to make his way towards the door and she calls for him again.

“Unzip my dress?”

Dan stops in his tracks and smiles as he makes his way back to the bed where Amy turns her back towards him. Without hesitation, he unzips the silver zipper and brings it down revealing her underwear.

Unfortunately, he’s a  _bit_  too tired and his daughter seems a bit too energetic for him to make a move or anything. So he just results to lightly tapping her bottom again indicating that he’s finished.

She quickly discards the form-fitting dress and slides on her trusted pair of shorts and one of Dan’s old sweaters that she’s taken in as her own.

She listens in as Chloe’s cries dwindle down and seem under control and peel back the covers on her bed and slides in.

Business at BKD was busy as always, they had their hands full with the number of clients they had taken on in the past few months.

It felt good to be with a winning team at least.

“Is this that one time of the month that you decide to be spontaneous?” Dan saunters back into the bedroom as he unbuttons his dress shirt.

She pulls the cover over her body, “Depends on how quiet your children can get..” she turns in the remote and leans back into the pillows.

His posture straightens up and his brow furrows, “I  _already_  put the little rascals to sleep.” He pulls out his phone and makes his way into the closet with a wide grin.

And, there he goes. She smiles to herself as she pulls out her phone. She had to admire the determination he held to get what he wanted- _especially_  when it came to sex.

“Christ, you really are a Satyriasis.” She scrolls through the channels on the television as he saunters and makes his way back to the bed with a bare chest and pair of sweatpants.

He slides into his side of the bed and brings in her body by wrapping an arm around her waist, “Stop acting like you don’t love it..” he whispers in her ear as he removes the remove from her ears to shut off the tv.

“I  _wanted_  to cuddle first at least..”

She watches as Dan holds back his laughter and drops a kiss on her shoulder. “Fine by me, I like the feel of your ass against my crotch..” he gives her body a playful squeeze in his.

”God, can you ever just shut the fuck up?”

”Not a chance.”


	5. Honey, I'm Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nighttime Routine

”Honey, I’m home!” ****

”Make sure to tell the other guy to finish up..even if he hasn’t come yet, kick him out onto the street naked for all I care.” Dan jokingly announces his presence as he closes the front door behind him.

She releases an exasperated sigh and rolls her eyes as she makes her way through the kitchen, ”Your father is an idiot.” she whispers to the small child who sits at the barstool as Amy grabs the pasta sauce from the cabinet.

The brunette toddler squeals as she entertains herself with the large IPad fixated on the table in front of her. ”Aww, look are you! Cooking in the kitchen like a hot suburban mom.” she hears Dan enter the kitchen and feels him drop a kiss on her temple.

”Not even close, and Hi.” she turns around and gives him a slight peck on the lips. He puts his laptop bag on the ground against the counter and circles around the kitchen island, he picks up the child in his arms.

“Why haven’t you been answering your phone?”

She finishes boiling the pasta and shakes the sauce, “Mason and Chloe broke my regular one-I have to settle with my spare for a few days until the new one comes in..” she pops open the jar and pours it into the boiling pot on the stove.

His eyes widen at that, “Chlo, did you break Mommy’s phone?” he examines the toddler in his arms. The girl pouts and shakes her head, “No Daddy.”. Amy turns around and gives Dan a pointed look which he chuckles at.

“Listen-Dinner is almost finished and we need to get them ready for bed soon..”

“What’s for dinner? Food-poisoning?” Dan smirks like an asshole which prompts Amy to give him the middle finger. “I followed the recipe exactly so you have nothing to worry about-plus you _love_ it when I cook.” she grabs a wooden spoon and begins to stir the food in the pot.

“Well mainly because I like to watch you work from behind but there are other reasons as well..” he sneaks behind her and places a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

 

“You’ll never believe who came in for a meeting today,” Dan says as he places Chloe into the bathtub filled with water next to Mason. Amy’s eyes widen in response, “Who was it?” she fills up a cup of water with from the tub and pours it onto Mason and Chloe’s heads.

“Leon  _freaking_  West.,” he reports as he pulls out the kids brightly colored towels. Amy pauses and gives Dan a shocked look, “Seriously? What was he begging for-was he on his knees, tell me he was on his knees like a little bitch.” she uttered and Dan gives her a knowing look.

“I meant.. _bird_ , on his knees like a little. _.bird_.” she corrects herself as Mason distracts himself with his toy and Chloe stands up trying to escape from the large tub. Currently, they were trying out a no-cursing rule because Dan didn’t want the kids being raised with thinking life is normal with someone screaming ‘cunt’ or ‘bitch’ or ‘fuck’ in a phone near them.

They were failing of course.

“Nice save there Queen Elizabeth…” Dan grabs Chloe’s climbing body and places her back into the tub against her wishes. “I get out Daddy-I get out!” the brunette child screeches to Dan and Amy.

“No babe, you have to stay in until your clean.” Amy protested to her young daughter as Mason begins to splash water on his baby sister which ultimately causes the little girl to begin screaming.

How a two-year-old and five years old proved themselves to be more difficult than the entire U.S fucking cabinet was fucking crazy.

“Mason, you’re getting water everywhere-stop,” Dan orders the smirking boy gently as he continues to splash Chloe. “Stop crying, Chloe!” Mason orders his younger sister-who cries even fucking louder.

 _Ah_. The joys of having children.

“I’ll just get Mason dressed..” Dan holds his hand up and grabs the bright blue towel and wraps it around Mason’s little body. “C’mon Buddy..” he lifts his son up in his arms and exits the bathroom quickly.

Amy runs a hand through her blonde hair, “Chloe, can I wet your hair one more time?” Amy questions her young child who wipes her tears. “Can I please do that?”. Chloe furiously nods her head.

Amy leans forward and pours more water into the little red bowl. She waits a few seconds and pours the water on Chloe’s head and she breaks into tears again. “That hurted Mommy!” the girl screams at Amy who grabs the bright purple towel.

“You’re done now Chloe..see?” she lifts up the drain which prompts the water to go down. “We’re all..done now.” she wraps the towel around the toddler’s body and lifts her up.

Amy walks into the master bedroom and is met with Dan and a now dressed Mason who lays on the bed as Dan scrolls on his phone. It never failed to amaze the both of them that they had two children who were opposite ends of the spectrum.

Mason was their first child, he was always easy-going, didn’t disrupt much and wasn’t that big of a crier. Then they had their daughter Chloe; she was high-maintenance, a crier, and was known for her tantrums.

Never had they ever thought they would meet someone who could give Selina Meyer a run for the best temper tantrum.

It was like if Dan and Amy had a child who had the emotional stability of both Catherine and Selina combined.

“Any chance I’ll get laid tonight?” Dan asks after he steps in and helps Amy change Chloe into her purple onesie. Amy shakes her head, “No.” and laughs at him in response.

Welp. It’s worth a try at least.

Usually, at this point in the night, they would all just lay on the bed and relax for a few minutes because they would be tired..but not too tired but they were definitely too tired this particular night.

Amy leans back against the pillow and sighs as she drapes the duvet over her shorts. “Want me to put them asleep?” Dan raises an eyebrow at her and she releases a groan, “They might as well just sleep with us-I’m so fucking exhausted..” she sighs.

“Alright, then Grumpy, sleepover with mommy and daddy!” he claps his hands excitedly and takes Chloe into his arms. Mason begins to clap as well and climbs onto the bed and in the middle of Dan and Amy.

She couldn’t lie, it was still adorable as shit that known DC asshole, Dan Egan was one of the best fathers she had ever seen and loved his children more than he loved himself. She loved it more than she liked to admit to it.

Here they were, in bed with their two beautiful, photogenic ass kids in between them and it was one of the best feelings.

“Good night kids and wife,” Dan says after he turns off the light and the kids ultimately fall asleep within a few seconds.

“Please stop being weird,” she says half meaning it.

She  _kinda_  does  _but_  she kinda doesn’t mean it.


	6. Why Don't You Trust Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Shopping (Needs)

“I need you to run to the store.”

Dan looks up from his computer at that, “Oh yeah? Let me send this e-mail to Kent and I’ll make my way down there..” Dan nods his head at Amy who brushes Chloe’s brunette hair. “Anything, in particular, you need me to get?” he raises an eyebrow at Amy who concentrates on Chloe’s hair.

“Some cough medicine for Mason since we just ran out, something to cook for dinner and something to put in Mason’s lunch for school and Chloe’s for daycare..” she rambles off from the list projected in her mind.

He nods as he begins to complete the email, “Sounds like a plan.” he dutifully agrees. Years later, it still felt a bit weird that he was in a now domesticated role with none other than Amy Brookheimer-the same woman who literally scowled at the idea of children and a domestic lifestyle at times.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Chloe?” Dan presses the send button and sits up from the chair, “Can..can I go to store with you?” the little girl asks sweetly to Dan which practically melts his stone cold, black heart. Amy gives Dan a teasing smirk and finishes brushing through the little girl’s hair.

He loved that little girl to pieces and he was fully aware that she knew it.

“Of Course Chlo..” he tickles Chloe’s stomach which causes the little girl to fall into a fit of giggles which prompts Amy to smile at the two. “Seems like we have a daddy-daughter date at the store today!” he lifts the brunette girl off the stool.

“Go put on your jacket and shoes, Chloe..” Amy orders the young child who takes off towards the stairs, she turns back towards Dan and makes her way to the refrigerator.

“I’ll text you the list so you won’t forget it,  _you_  know since you’re getting old on me.” Amy’s eyes direct towards his short beard and grey streaks in his hair. Dan laughs and wraps an arm around Amy’s waist.

“You love it.” He smirks at her lips as she pulls him in for a small peck, “Try not to lose our child at the store though, okay?”.

“It’s a bit sad that after marriage and two kids you still find me irresponsible with our kids.” he raises an eyebrow at her as they pull apart.

“Well try to prove me wrong then,” she smirks at him

* * *

 

”We need…cough medicine.” Dan reads off from Amy’s list she managed to send him in bold instructions to not forget anything because she didn’t want to go back later.

It was adorable how she pretended to  _not_ trust him.

”Daddy?” Chloe looks up from her hands as they walk down the aisle. ”Yeah, Chlo?” he looks down at the little girl as she plays with her braid.

Chloe quickly runs down the aisle and points at the contents of the racks that stand above her. He quickly follows suit and is met with racks and racks of children’s cough medicine.

”Medicine for Mase.”

Dan’s heart fucking melts and he bends down so he’s at eye level with his daughter, ”Great job, Princess.” he holds up a hand and the girl slaps it with her own.

”And Mommy was worried about you.” Dan grins smugly as he leans forward and pulls a box off the rack and throws it into the red basket. “Daddy knows exactly what he’s doing, huh Chlo?” he stands up from his position as the little girl begins to play with her long pigtail braid.

“Chloe get Candy?”

Then his phone rings. As fucking adorable as his daughter is, he knew that Kent was calling with the latest data from one of the events Selina had just attended-and they needed the numbers to be strong enough.

“Hang on one second there, Chlo.” he holds a finger up as he accepts the call and brings it to his ear. “Did you get the numbers?” he asks he hears Kent’s monotone voice on the line.

Kent dutifully informs Dan that the numbers are high but not high enough to the point where it’s strong enough to get confident over. They bat back and forth-it’s primarily a one-sided conversation because Kent keeps giving him one syllable answers that don’t help anything.

After a few minutes of strolling and grabbing a few more moments, he finally arrives at the candy aisle, “Alright Chlo, get what you want.” he says and there’s no giggling response he had anticipated.

His heart fucking drops when he turns to his left and she’s not there.

Then he turns to his right and she’s still not fucking there.

This is not good.

Amy is going to fucking murder him if she ever finds out that he lost their three-year-old daughter at Target. He could practically hear Jane McCabe reciting the news to the entire country with that wrinkly, smug grin that still haunted him in his fucking nightmares.

Without reason, he hangs up his phone and quickly paces up and down the aisles with his head darting side to side and back and forth to find Chloe and there’s still no fucking luck.

Where the fuck could a three-year-old girl go?

What happens if he can’t find her?

He turns into another aisle and still can’t find her, it’s like he loses himself for a brief second and he’s now climbed into his worst fucking nightmare.

“I’m sorry, Dan-do you not find this information useful for our current goal?” Kent asks with a raised eyebrow and he faintly hears Ben sigh a few profanities in the background. Fuck.  He tries to release a deep breath but he feels it get stuck in his fucking throat.

“I- I’m at fucking Target and I turned around for one fucking minute and.I lost Chloe,” he informs Ben and Kent and the line goes still after he’s released the news. After a pregnant pause, he hears Ben releases a frustrated sigh along with Kent.

“I suppose this happened recently?” Kent speaks up, “Perhaps it’s an act of rebellion she is exhibiting..” Kent begins in a studious tone which angers Dan even more, “For fuck’s sake Kent, she’s a three-year old-not a thirteen-year-old.” he spits out angrily.

“Dan, unless you  _want_ more parenting advice from Kent-hang up the goddamn phone and look for Chloe, before Amy finds out and murders you for this.”

Without a second thought, he ends the call and returns back to frantically searching the aisles for the little brunette girl. He feels his chest tighten just like it did in fucking London and he refuses to have a panic attack in the middle of an aisle in Target.

He makes his way to the Children’s department and begins to frantically scan the aisles and aisles of toys and merchandising-he probably have to buy something for Chloe so she doesn’t mention this to Ames.

It’s not bribery-it’s simply protection.

“Daddy!”

His head whips around so fucking quick, he’s positive he has whiplash. Then he’s met with Chloe and fucking Gary-because this day is going fucking great.

“Jesus Christ Chloe, there you are!” Dan strides over and lifts Chloe into his arms and all but ignoring Gary as he does it. Then he actually looks at Gary and sees him standing there with an array of toddler dresses and tiaras and shit.

“So is Selina throwing a Tea Party for the congress members this afternoon?”

Gary looks down in his arms and rolls his eyes, “No..” he gives Dan a pointed look, “Chloe was telling me at the White House a few days ago about the Tea Party she wanted to have..” he shrugs it off like it’s nonchalant.

He rolls his eyes at that.

He adjusts Chloe in his arms as she giggles, “I have Tea Party with ‘Lina and Gary.” she points at Gary who crooks his head and smiles at her as he nods. “Listen, Gary, I can’t believe I’m fucking saying this but, thank you for finding her-

“Wait, you  _lost_  her?” Gary says clutching his heart and saying the word ‘lost’ how people normally say the word, ‘cancer’. Dan bites his bottom lip, “It was a fucking mistake okay? Just please-”

Gary reels back on his heels and laughs maniacally, “Amy is going to kill you.” he pats the leviathan comically and Dan rolls his eyes, “Fuck off Gary.” he waves his hand off and turns away from Gary.

He hopes to fucking  _God_  no one tells Amy.

He even buys the three Princess dresses, and some candy to hold Chloe off and telling Amy what actually happened.

 


	7. Baseball Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven- Excercise

“Are you ready for baseball practice Mase?”

The little boy nods enthusiastically as Amy finishes packing his snack in the blue lunch bag. “Can I have Ice Cream?” he asks looking up at Amy with the blue pleading eyes he inherited from her.

 _Yep_. Mason is definitely her son. As if it wasn’t obvious enough already. She chuckles to herself and zips up the bag, “Let’s ask Daddy if we can get some after-and if he says ‘no’, we’ll  _still_ get some anyway.” she whispers the last part to the child who smiles brightly.

“You ready to go, slugger?”

Dan enters into the kitchen all bright-eyed and annoyingly handsome and shit.

Mason nods and takes a drink of the Orange Juice given to him earlier, “Mom says we can get Ice Cream after.” he says with a deceiving smile that he definitely inherited from Dan. The two parents share a knowing look and Dan grabs the bag from Amy.

“I’ll tell you what buddy-if you manage to hit the ball at least twice today, I’ll buy you the biggest scoop of Ice Cream loaded with fudge, sprinkles and anything else you want. Deal?” he shrugs holding his hand up to his son.

“Deal!” the boy leans forward and slaps his father’s hand enthusiastically.

Together they quickly gather their items, and strap the kids into the car and make their way to Mason’s practice like a proper domesticated ass family, it was so cute to the point it was sickening.

* * *

“Amy Brookheimer!” Candi Caruso practically squeals her way past Dan and throws her arms around a now annoyed Amy. Amy rolls her eyes as Dan gives her a teasing smile and she plasters on a fake smile the second Candi steps away from her body.

“Candi…Caruso.” she tries to fuel her voice with the same girlish excitement Candi exhibited but fails ultimately. It was the thought that fucking counted at least. The blonde woman laughs all feminine like and throws her blonde hair over her shoulder.

“It’s still so weird seeing you outside of the White House with the kids.” she gushes all rainbows and bowtie like which makes Dan practically almost burst into laughter as Amy fakes excitement.

She shrugs her shoulders, “I bet..it is.” she states as she gently strokes her neck.

How and why Candi Caruso just had to have a fucking baby at the same time as her still confused the ever-loving shit out of her. It was literally the universe setting the two of them closer, yet again. Then, she just had to put her kid on the same little league team as Mason’s.

“Anyways…I just wanted to let you and your husband..know that Gary and I are throwing a party for little Ethan’s birthday and it would be awful of me to not invite little Mason to his best friend’s party!”.

Also, her kid just had to go be best friends with Candi Caruso’s kid.

Amy looks at Dan who just shakes his head and adjusts his sunglasses, “Well that sounds nice.” she presses her lips together, “I’ll ask if Mason wants to go.” she replies uninterested which prompts Dan to clear his throat loudly.

“..I  _mean_ , I’m sure he’ll say yes.” Amy returns with a tad bit more fake enthusiasm in her voice. She had to give herself credit, her acting was getting a shit ton better than before. Candi nods and smiles, “Perfect! And you can even bring over little Chloe since her and Ariana get along so well at Gymnastics.” the blonde woman claps excitedly.

_“Wonderful!”_

Not to mention the fact that they both got pregnant at the same time and both gave birth to girls. Sometimes Amy truly did hate the universe.

Thankfully Candi claps her hands gives Amy another hug and saunters away-while still avoiding Dan. Amy sighed and made her way back to the bench next to Dan and crossed her legs.

“You’ve gotten better with her.” he jokes as they watch Mason run around the field with the group of children. Amy shakes her head, “Shut the fuck up.” she pulls out her phone and begins to scroll through her messages.

“So what, you _don’t_ want your kids to be BFFs with the Caruso’s?”

“I’d rather have them be best friends with Jonah and Shawnee’s spawn than theirs.” Amy gives Dan a pointed look which causes him to shake his head.

“Shall I call them and arrange a playdate then?” Dan drums his fingers on Amy’s exposed thigh.

_“Fuck off, Egan.”_


	8. Amy Brookheimer's Mini Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight- Wearing Each Other's Clothes

_“Who said that you could wear my clothes?”_

Amy turns around with a raised eyebrow and adjusts her necklace with her fingers. “I’m sorry- I didn’t know that I had to get permission from my  _husband_  to wear his clothes.” she jokingly replies and returns to typing an email in bed.

He grins at that and inches closer towards the bed, “Don’t apologize babe. I like it when you wear my stuff.” he winks at her and slides off his shirt and throws it into the hamper as he briefly steps into his closet for a second.

She slightly bows her head and rolls her eyes, “Don’t call me babe.” she shakes her head at him as he slides onto the bed next to her. She tries to maintain the smile that fights to break onto her face and struggles with it so she just simply purses her lips.

 _“Sorry_ , babe.”

He presses his lips at the base of her neck which ultimately causes her to give in and begin to smile and blush furiously like a teen fucking girl, she hated the fucking fact that he still had that hold on her years later.

Then she releases a slight little giggle which Dan practically hardens over. She swallows, “Remember that first week we dated?” she says in between chuckles. “After we had sex, I put on your shirt and your eyes practically bulged of its sockets..” her chest heaves up and down as she laughs.

He nuzzles into her, “Well to be fair, you just took my shirt off and put it on yourself.” he mumbles with a chuckle, “Not only was that hot, but it was the first time someone had done that to me..” he grazes her thigh and she smiles.

“So  _that’s_ why you were pining after me for all those years?”

Dan bites his bottom lip and nods, “It’s not my fault you’re so ridiculously hot Ames..” he leans in and takes his mouth in hers which she practically lunges for. Between work and kids, they rarely got any time to themselves to relax and do the things they wanted to do.

Sex two to three times a week was a major drop from their normal five times a week. But to be fair, the five times a week schedule was more in full effect before and sometime after Mason was born then it all ultimately led to Chloe.

When Amy goes to pull off his sweater and he stops her and brings her in closer, “Stop..it’s hotter this way.” he smirks at her, she bites her bottom lip and rolls her eyes, “God, you’re an idiot.” she brings her arm around his neck.

“And you love it.”

She shuts her laptop and discards it to the floor gently as she rolls her body over so she lies on her stomach. He climbs over her which prompts her to release a little scream. “You’re crushing me!” she screams into the duvet which causes her body to shake with laughter.

It was the moments like this that they realized how much they actually loved each other.

Then the door fucking knocks-because of course it does.

They both groan and Dan pulls himself off of Amy’s body and they both sit up. The door slowly opens revealing Chloe with her pajamas on and her little feet inserted in Amy’s pair of silver heels.

“Chloe wear Mommy shoes.” the toddler points at her feet which prompts Amy to laugh and Dan to chuckle along with her. “Look at you!” Dan sits up as Amy slides off the bed, “Chloe, did you walk up the stairs with the heels on?” she squats down so she’s eye level with the brunette toddler.

She nods and plays with her brunette waves, “Keep shoes.” she screeches out to her mother as she wobbles around. Amy shakes her head, “These are Mommy’s shoes-I can always go get you your own pair Chlo..” Amy explains to the child.

Chloe takes a step forward and falls backward on her butt. They both gasp and Amy leans forward, “Are you okay?” she asks looking at her daughter who all but falls out into a fit of tears.

Amy gives Dan a pointed look and he simply shrugs his shoulders. Leave it to their diva child to come in and take over their moment completely. Amy takes the girl in her arms and quickly removes the shoes from her shaken body.

“Jesus Christ-she really is your mini-me.” he laughs from the bed.

Amy rolls her eyes,

“Shut the fuck up, Dan.”

 


	9. Roles Reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine- Nursing The Sick One

“Here, I know you fucking hate Tylenol so I got you Advil instead.”

Amy places a glass of water on Dan’s nightstand along with the bottle of pills. Dan groans as she places a cold towel over his eyes and forehead. “I feel like fucking shit,” he complains in an adamant groan as Amy bites back laughter.

“I know babe, I’m sorry that the kids got you sick.” she gives him a sympathetic smile, “The good news..is that you get to stay in and relax,” she says with the words feeling a tad bit foreign. It was weird to be nursing Dan because it was usually Dan nursing Amy whenever she fell sick.

She walks around the room and adjusts the duvet so he’s more covered, “I wish I wasn’t wearing this thing so I could see you being all cute and domestic and shit.” he pinches the bridge of his nose.

Ah. There’s the asshole she knew and love.

“I’m flattered.” she says throwing away the empty cough syrup bottles, “I did, however, go ahead and canceled your show for the night,” she informs him while biting her bottom lip. She hears him groan in protest.

“What?” he sits up and removes the cold towel, “I’m fine Ames.” he states sternly, “I can go..and down the show.” he protests as his voice wobbles in congestion. She had to admire his confidence in himself.

He looked like complete and utter shit, and she decided he was too sick to be told that. “Dan, you’re not ready to be seen by anyone. If we can’t expose you to your children like this, what makes you think I’ll expose you to the world like this.” she runs a hand through her wavy hair as she sits down on his side of the bed.

He gives her a pouty face and she returns it with a smug look of her own.

“I guess you have a point..” he sighs and begins to cough like he’s slowly dying. Amy nods her head and gives him a smug smile, “I know I am..” she runs a hand down his leg. “Now please, take the fucking pills and go the fuck to sleep.” she orders him with a pat on his leg.

He rolls his eyes and rubs his temples, “Can I get a kiss first?” he pouts. She rolls her eyes, “No fucking way.” she gets up from the bed and resumes cleaning up the room.

“All these fucking tissues look like you’ve been stroking yourself for the past five fucking years though.”

He groans and puts the towel back over his eyes,

“Fuck you, Ames.”

She’s having _too_ much fun with this.


	10. Makeovers with Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10- Hair

“I brush hair Mom.” Chloe grabs the blue brush from the floor and extends it towards Amy as she zips on her jeans. Amy turns around and clears her throat, “Do you want to help me do my hair today?” she raises an eyebrow at the little brunette girl.

“What about my makeup? Do you want to help me do my makeup?” she gestures towards the makeup and drops her jaw to amuse the little girl who follows Amy’s jaw-dropping and enthusiastically nods her head.

 It was no secret that Chloe was their diva child, the toddler was known for throwing fits and tantrums whenever something didn’t go exactly her way. It wasn’t too far off from the tree given both her and Dan’s personalities.

“What are _you_ two doing?”

Chloe leans forward after she climbs onto Amy’s stool and begins to grab at the many, many cases of makeup scattered on the counter. “We’re trying out the makeup thing, again.” she runs a hand through Chloe’s brunette hair.

“Chloe, do you like doing makeup or getting your makeup done?” Dan bends down as the little girl rifles through a smoky eyeshadow palette. “Doing it..” she nods as she extends a brush towards Dan.

“Chloe do makeup?” she bats her eyelashes at Dan who tries so hard to hold his composure. He gives Amy a knowing look and she just shrugs her shoulders in anticipation, “Can you make Daddy pretty, Chlo?” Dan fakes enthusiasm.

The brunette child nods and gestures to Dan to close his eyes which he quickly obliges. Amy bites back a chuckle as the little girl smears electric pink eyeshadow on Dan’s eyelids.

“Pretty?” the child asks for reassurance as she turns towards Amy. She nods at her daughter and hands her a tube of crimson lipstick, “Go crazy, Chlo.” she pats her daughter on the back. She watches as Dan fights back a smile.

To watch Dan fucking Egan of all people sit here and willingly get make-up smeared all over his pretty face was still enough to make Amy even doubt if this was still the same man she met when she was an insecure young adult just starting off in D.C.

“I think..we found her zen activity..” Dan says after Chloe slides on some rosy pink blush all over his face. Amy nods and quickly snaps a few photos, “I think we did, hopefully, it lasts for longer than fifteen minutes this time.” she runs a hand through her hair.

Chloe is actually in a really good and enjoyable mood, so Amy decides that maybe,  _just_  maybe that she should take advantage of the mood and introduce her to something new- _without_  a meltdown hopefully.

“I’ve been thinking..I’m going to take Chloe to get a little makeover at my salon and hopefully try to get her first haircut.,” Amy explains to Dan after she wipes his face clean of smeared and smudged makeup.

His eyebrows perked up at the thought of that,

“Don’t cut off too much of her beautiful hair..” he pouts and pats her brunette hair, “I’m gonna measure it when you get back.” he gives Amy a stern look which prompts her to roll her eyes.

“No more than 4 millimeters, Ames.”

 _“Ugh,_ you’re so dramatic.” she chuckles at her overly-dramatic husband.

* * *

_“Are you going to be nice to everybody today, Chloe?”_

Chloe nods and adjusts herself in the black salon chair as Amy sits in front of her. Luckily, Amy’s usual stylist, Jaime was able to squeeze in a last minute appointment for a quick hair and makeup makeover for Chloe.

She figured that she would be all for the makeover part, but depending on her mood she would dictate on whether to try for the haircut at least.

“So Chloe, what colors do you want your eyes to be?” the raven-haired woman offers a color palette to Chloe who stares with great interest. Her eyes graze over the palette and she points her finger at the bright pink eyeshadow.

“You want _bright pink?_ ” Amy asks removing her blazer and nodding at Chloe who nods in response. “You go girl.” Amy gives an encouraging nod and smile which prompts Jaime to nod. “And what color do you want your lipstick to be?” she asks combing through Chloe’s wet brunette hair.

“Black.”

Amy bites back a chuckle as she watches her daughter fully invest in the whole makeover process. It’s literally like Selina Meyer was aged down to a three-year-old and thrown into a makeover fit for a princess.

She distracts herself with her phone as Jamie continues to paint the toddler’s face with bright makeup, she briefly looks up and sees her daughter with bright pink eyelids and black puckered lips.

Her heart fucking soars and she has to wipe away a small, single tear.

“Look at you!” Amy chuckles as she begins to take photos of her toddler and the young brunette girl begins to pose for the photos. “Your dad is going to have a fit when he sees you.” she laughs at the thought of Dan freaking out over their toddler.

Jaime motions to the scissors in her hand and she nods along.

She watches as Jaime cuts off a few inches from Chloe’s long brunette hair. “Am I pretty yet Mommy?” she asks taking a bite from the cookies Amy had given her early-she usually wasn’t one for giving the kids sweets but it was a coping mechanism for Chloe’s ‘outbursts’.

“Chloe, you are _so_ pretty..”


	11. Fairy-Godmom Selina Saves The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eleven- Coffee and/or Tea

“Gary, do you mind helping me with this?’ Amy gestures towards the plethora of snacks and mini desserts on presented pallets and decorative bowls. The tall man nods and begins to quickly place the treats on a table filled with decorations.

Since Dan had lost Chloe in the grocery store not too long ago, they were both too busy to give Chloe the tea party that Dan had promised her. So, she had had enough and decided that it was time to give the girl her damn tea party.

 “It’s so weird helping you set up a Tea Party for children.” he says with a look of disbelief washed over his face, “I never thought the day of Amy Brookheimer having children would ever come.” he chuckles to himself as he rotates a cupcake stand.

Amy sighs, “And I never thought I’d see the day of you separated from Selina for more than a weekend.” she replies with a smile as she finishes adding flowers to a vase at the center of the table.

“Make sure you don’t break that Gar, it’s the queen’s china.” Dan arrives in the kitchen with a teasing smirk geared towards Gary who rolls his eyes, “That was _ages_ ago, Danny.”. Amy had to give it to Gary, ever since Tom found out that Aluthia..or Alethia wasn’t actually pregnant with his kid, he pulled an unsurprising move and jumped back into Selina’s ship.

Since Tom somehow manages Selina well enough, Gary has been able to actually live a life without Selina as unrealistic and crazy as that thought may seem or sound.

“Did you call your brother?” Amy raises an eyebrow at Dan who nods as he raises his phone in the air, “I did-he and  Audrey are on their way with the kids.” he confirms as he makes his way over to the table and pops a grape in his mouth.

“You’re not freaking out about this, are you?” Dan questions her as he follows her around the kitchen island as she places a few paper plates on the table, she shakes her head. “No-it’s just when _I_ was a little girl, tea parties were a big fucking deal,” she recalls with a slight smile on her face.

“I know Ames, I’ve seen the pictures before.” he smiles at her.

She tries to fight back a smile as Gary runs around the room and tries to straighten up. When Amy and Sophie were both younger, her mom-being the Holly Homebody she is, always threw the girls tea parties where they got to dress up and be princesses.

So now that Amy has two kids who are at that age of enjoying princess movies-and Dan’s habit of making promises to their children that they can’t afford to break at this age. It’s time to have a fucking tea party.

So, Amy called and invited some of the kids’ friends to come over and have an entertaining day where they could sit back and relax. She managed to invite Sophie’s kids (without Sophie), a few of Mike’s kids, Candi’s kids, and of course Dan’s brother, Bradley’s daughters.

Since having kids, it turns out that they aren’t terrible with kids, they’ve gotten a lot better at least.

“So is this gonna be Disneyland for the day?” he asks pulling her in once Gary leaves the room, “You like riding the ride?” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

 _Ah_. How she loves her sexually charged husband.

She releases a deep laugh, “You’re utterly mortifying.” she leans forward and all but asks for a small peck-which he happily goes along with. She dusts off the classic pink and white dress as Dan tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“You look adorable as a Princess..” he eyes her up and down and she gives him a flushed smile. “I always had the hots for Princess Ariel,” he admits with a shrug. She rolls her eyes and turns from him, “Of course, an hour long movie about a girl underwater with nothing but a bikini on- _that_ doesn’t sound too far off.”  she lays out the frosted cookies on a tray.

Currently, Mason and Chloe were obsessed with ‘The Little Mermaid’ which was always Amy’s favorite as a child so the fact that it was a movie she actually enjoyed made the experience even fucking better.

“It’s a good thing that we’ve got Gary here to help us with this shit, cause I have no idea of what I’m doing..” Dan steals a cookie from Amy’s hand and takes a bite of the cookie obnoxiously. She pouts at him and he smirks at her.

“Well, that might be the best way to do that then.” she gives him an encouraging pat.

* * *

 

“Holy Shit-they’re not twins?” Selina says as soon as Amy opens the front door to let in both her and Tom into the house. Amy’s eyebrow furrows in confusion until she follows Selina’s eyesight, “Oh, you mean Bradley?” Amy finally catches on after she closes the door behind them.

“They’re fucking identical,” Selina mumbles under her breath as Amy escorts them to the grand living room where all of the kids are doing whatever activity Gary had set up for them.

“Lina.” Tom gives Selina a small nod of the head and her lips pursed together, “I mean..they’re _really_ identical.” she gives him a small smile, “Happy?” she cocks her head to the side. Tom nods, “Yes because these unsuspecting children won’t be interjected to your foul mouth.” he plays with the brunette woman.

“Kiss my ass then, Prince Charles.” she holds her hand up to Tom who shrugs his shoulders at the unstoppable woman. Amy shakes her head to herself, as far as she was concerned Amy hadn’t made the plan to invite Selina Meyer to a children’s tea party due to the fact that-it’s Selina fucking Meyer.

That reason alone should be enough to invite her to the party. But, Gary had babbled about the party to Selina, and Selina surprisingly adores Mason and Chloe for some strange reason so, it’s not that much of a party pooper.

“GG!” they hear Chloe scream from the living room and run her way onto Selina’s legs. Amy watches as Selina’s face melts into a small smile as she bends down so she’s eye level with the child.

“Hello,  Chloe! I see your all dressed in your Princess outfit.” she smiles warmly at the small child. Then, of course, Mason sees Tom and follows his sister suit and practically runs into his legs in excitement.

“I’m Ariel,” she states proudly to Selina who adjusts her black glasses. “Well that’s exciting..” she drops her jaw to amuse the brunette child. “I’ll tell you what, I got a dress from a real _Princess.”_ she plays with Chloe as her eyes widen.

Dan greets Tom with a handshake and they continue with a conversation as they watch over Mason and his excitement burbling over.

“Really?” Chloe’s blue eyes widen in shock as Selina nods her head, “I sure do baby girl.” she presses a soft finger to Chloe’s nose. Selina motions to Gary and snaps her fingers, “…And _here,_ is your gown. _Signed, Sealed and Delivered from Princess…_

“ _Ariel._ ” Gary and Amy whisper at identical times.

 _“Ariel._ ” Selina finishes with the nod of the head. Chloe takes the dress from Selina and turns towards Amy. “I change into the dress?” she grabs the red box from Gary burbling over with excitement.

Amy nods, “Yeah, that’s fine…I’ll help you change into it.” she informs the toddler as Selina stands up from her squatting stance.

Chloe claps excitedly as she takes Amy’s hand in hers and pulls her towards the grand stairs, “GG come!” Chloe bosses the older, brunette woman. Selina dramatically rolls her eyes and throws her hands in the air, “I guess I’ll come..” she makes her way towards the stairs.

If someone had told Amy years ago that Selina Meyer of all fucking people along with Tom James would act as her children’s adopted grandparents, she would have a fucking heart attack from laughing too fucking hard.

But, she would also have trouble believing that she would be married to Dan fucking Egan and have two beautiful children with him, so as fucking corny as it may seem..the unexpected seems to work out well in her favor.

“Daddy, I’m a Princess.” Chloe returns to the living room now fully dressed in a beautiful pink and teal dress with a long trail and diamonds added onto the sleeves. The dress must’ve cost Selina at least a thousand and to see Chloe in the dress meant a lot to Amy.

She watches as Dan turns away from his brother and his jaw drops. “Oh my god..” he makes his way over to Chloe and drops to his knees,

“You look beautiful, Sweetheart.”

Her heart fucking soars as she watches Dan’s body being overtaken by excitement as he squats down and talks to his daughter. Amy pulls out her phone and takes a picture because-she just  _has to._

Chloe smiles and giggles brightly when Dan leans forward and places a kiss on the temple of her head as the kids continue to pay in the background. Chloe wobbles over to one of Mike’s kids and extends her arms out to him.

“Dance?” she utters out to the little boy whose dressed in an adorable little prince costume. Amy has to clamp her hand over her mouth the prevent herself from screaming admirations out loud. She wasn’t sure what was more adorable, Chloe and Milo dancing together or Dan’s fucking reaction to it.

He’s such a fucking dad, he can’t help it and it’s adorable as shit.

“What’s that kid’s address?” Dan comes up behind Amy and whispers in her ear as she continues taking photos of the waltzing toddlers on her phone. Her head tilts back in laughter and she can’t even formulate a response because she’s laughing so fucking hard.

“What’s his address?”

She sighs and turns towards him,

“It’s 123  _Go Fuck Yourself Drive._.” she whispers to him in a teasing smile.

 


	12. Mr.Dominatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12- Washing Dishes

“Would it _kill_ you to put away a dish for once in your life?” Dan asks irritated as fuck as he picks up the abandoned dish off the table. He watches as Amy roll her eyes as she scrolls on her phone without a flick of interest in whatever Dan is saying.

“Just put it away Dan, it’s just a plate.” she rolls her eyes annoyed as she takes a sip of the drink. Of course, he’s going to put it away, because no one else fucking is and their cleaning lady doesn’t come in until Sunday and it’s fucking Tuesday.

“You know just because you were and still are Daddy’s little Princess all your life, doesn’t mean you’ll be one with me.”

Her eyebrows raised in a dangerous way at that. Her begins to scrunch in anger, he knew that she hated being referred to as a Daddy’s Girl and it was possibly the best way to get her to do the shit she didn’t want to do.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that having a good relationship with my dad lead me to be some inconsistent, lazy bitch that does nothing but sit at home all day.” she sits up in the barstool and her chest rises dangerously.

His eyes roll at that and he props open the dishwasher and places the dirty dish in the rack aligned with the others.

“Jesus Christ Ames, there’s no need to be fucking dramatic-it’s just a fucking dish just pick it up and put it in the goddamn washer.” he points at her and motions towards the dishwasher as he closes it shut.

She releases a sigh of irritation.

“Well I can’t do it now, you just put it away so, great job making a point.” she waves him off as she returns to her phone. It still irritated the ever-loving shit out of Dan that Amy had a tendency of acting like a fucking teenage girl whenever she got confronted.

So, surprising her and himself he strides over to her and snatches the phone out her hand. “What the actual fuck is wrong with you?” her eyes widen in surprise as if he had just sliced off her right arm.

“Go over there, take out your dish, and then put it back into the dishwasher..now.¨ he extends a finger towards the silver dishwasher in the kitchen. He watches as Amy’s eyes widen in shock and she looks away from him, shrinking under his stern glare.

She purses her lips and reels back onto her heels in an uncomfortable manner, she opens her mouth to speak and he beats her to it, yet again.

 _“Now, Amy_.”

She sighs and brushes past him without any further arguments, he watches as Amy pads her way into the kitchen, bends over to open the dishwasher removes her plate, pauses for a second to give Dan a look and slides it back into the dishwasher.

She crosses her arms and stands there still,

“ _There_ , are you satisfied asshole?”

He gives her a smirk and strides towards her, “Extremely, now can you cool it with the whole hot teen attitude? You’re a grown ass woman, Ames.” he explains to her as he wraps an arm around her waist and brings her in much to her dismay.

She all but stomps her foot and twists her ankle, “That’s not a thing asshole, but fine.” she dutifully agrees and he releases a sigh.

 _“See?_ That wasn’t that hard.” he rubs her back gently.

“Now go get in bed, we’ve got an early start tomorrow.” he gives her bottom a distinct slap which she’s utterly used to now.

“Calm down Mr. Dominatrix.” she rolls her eyes and makes her way towards the stairs, he gives her a playful smile.

“Your words, not mine baby.”


	13. "Here, Allow Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13- Cooking Together

“Can you pass me the sauce?”

“What’s the magic word?” Dan turns around with a raised eyebrows and teasing smirk directed towards Amy. She rolls her eyes and turns away from the stove, “Pass me the ass-fucking sauce, honey?” she tries again with a fake smile plastered on her face.

_There’s that Brookheimer spirit he couldn’t live without._

“Actually the word was ‘please’, but since you asked so sweetly.” he extends the jar towards Amy as she takes it from his grasp and into her arms. She rolls her eyes and turns back towards the stove.

He turns on the Politico podcast, and it’s oddly the missing piece of the puzzle. Usually, feeling so domestic annoyed the shit out of Amy but it was hard to pretend that it wasn’t the most satisfying feeling in the world.

Sure, she loved her endless amounts of straight-forward, political bullshit. But, there was something about having a family, a husband, and a nice house that helped keep her sane and feeling like life was..great.

“God, Furlong is a fucking dick in a half,” Dan comments after the commentator states some news about Roger Furlong. Amy tries and tries to twist open the fucking cap, but it just won’t fucking budge.

She releases a few irritated sighs, “Tell me about it…I do feel bad for Will though.”.

“Why is that?” his eyebrows perk up as he finishes boiling the remaining spaghetti noodles. Amy sighs as she removes her hands and waves her hands around for relief, “He’s always chasing after him and getting insulted-it just, I feel for him sometimes.” she offers a small pout as she returns her hands to the jar.

He turns around and slightly laughs as he watches her struggle with the jar.

“Here,  _Allow Me..”_

He sneaks behind her body and takes the jar into his grasp. Easily, he pops open the jar cap and sneaks a small kiss on her neck. “There you go, baby.” he sneaks his hand onto her waist.

Amy’s face scrunches up in annoyance-and she wishes that it didn’t feel this good.

“You’re insufferable..” she looks up at him with a teasing smile on her lips. He nods and pulls her into his body. “And you love it..” he smiles down at her. The oven beeps which prompts them to separate.

“Guess we ’re getting a little too hot..”

She presses her lips together and sighs, “You’re so annoying-Jesus Christ.” she says returning her attention to the pot on the stove. “Does everything have to be about sex with you?” she raises an eyebrow as she pours the contents into the pot.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

 _Welp._  At least he was being honest with himself.


	14. Sending E-Mails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14- Homework/and or Job Work

“Mommy, play dolls with me.” the brunette toddler demands to Amy as she walks around his large office. He sighs as he continues typing off an Email on her laptop, “Not right now Chlo, Mommy’s got a lot of work to do.”

Chloe squeals as she walks around the sleek office with her doll securely squeezed in her small hand. “Mom.” she speaks again after a few silent moments, “Mom.”.

“Yes, Chloe?” Amy’s eyebrows arouse in impatience. “Chloe go outside?” she begins to walk towards the front door. Amy shakes her head, “No, Chloe.” she removes herself from the office chair and makes her way over to the toddler.

Unfortunately, Mason and Chloe were stuck with Amy for the day since their nanny called in sick and Mason’s school is off for the next two days. Not to mention the fact that Dan was off shooting his show in Los Angeles for a few days.

It couldn’t have come at a worse time.

She lifts the toddler from the ground and sighs, there was only one person in the world that was willingly able to take children into their possession and actually have a somewhat decent time with them.

So, she wakes Mason up from his nap on her couch and takes the two children down the halls of the White House’s office wing. Chloe’s perched on her hip and Mason is holding her hand as they continue making their way down the hallway.

“Richard.”

Richard’s eyebrows perk up and he turns around from the bookcase, “Hello Amy! I see you have the kids today. I know that for me, growing up-”

“Yeah that’s great Richard, I need a favor..” she interrupts him without hesitation. His eyes perk at the task as Chloe begins to swing her doll against Amy’s chest gently. “Ooh, what do you need Ms. Brookheimer. Or should it be Ms. Egan now that you and Dan are-”

“Amy is fine, Richard.”

The man nods excitedly, “So what is it that you need, Amy?”. She sighs as Mason slips his hand from her grasp and he begins to play with the doorknob on the office’s open door. “I need you to watch the kids, while I finish working on some things for Selina’s next visit.” she gives Richard a pointed look.

She sets Chloe on the floor and walks over to Mason and brings him towards his sister. Richard’s face drops in excitement and he claps his hands, “Of course! I love children..shall I phone Catherine to see if she could bring down Little Richard?”

Amy rolls her eyes as she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, “I honestly don’t give a shit Richard, just try to keep them entertained for the next hour or two.” she orders the man who nods along with the strict instructions.

Richard thankfully agrees to watch the kids which gives Amy a good 2 hours to finish at least 3 of the e-mails she had to work on.

* * *

 

For _whatever_ reason, Richard thought it would be wise to feed the kids Ice Cream and then return them to Amy and they were in an even worse stage when they returned.

Dan and Amy usually didn’t feed their kids sugar on a constant base due to the fact that when they ingested sugar, they turned fucking crazy. It wasn’t something they were usually fond of dealing with so they figured that it was way easier to not deal with it.

“Mason, get _down_ from the table,” Amy ordered the young boy as he walked on the table with a big smirk-that eerily resembled his father’s plastered on his face. The boy laughs unhinged and claps his hand excitedly.

Chloe does cartwheels on the side of the room which practically throws Amy’s heart out of a fucking window. Currently, Chloe was enrolled in gymnastics and the latest thing she was obsessed with was flipping and falling all over the fucking place.

Where Chloe got her love of Gymnastics was beyond Amy.

It’s fucking exhausting to take care of children, but to do it alone was just fucking insane. Especially with kids who share the DNA of her and Dan Egan.

Then, she gets a fucking idea.

A great fucking idea at that.

“Chloe, Mason..look at the tv, I have a surprise for you.” she raises her eyebrow with fake excitement which causes the kids to charge an excited look with one another. The two kids scramble to the couch in front of the television.

She grabs the television remote and goes directly to the OnDemand section. She presses a few buttons here and there and next thing you know.

“My name is Dan Egan, and  _you_  are watching ‘Late Night with Dan Egan’!”

Chloe and Mason squeal as high as they fucking can, she figured that since Dan wasn’t here physically he could be here somewhat mentally or spiritually or whatever.

It warmed her heart to see her kids getting excited about seeing Dan on tv. She knew that it was shit like this that was enough to keep his giant ass ego fulfilled to his liking.

It was adorable as shit if she did so say herself.

_At least she can finish her fucking work now._


	15. Closeted Boy-Band Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15- Visting Family

t was still so satisfying to see Dan Egan being treated like the true Momma’s Boy he is at the center of his stone cold black heart. It was adorable as fuck.

“Hi, Mom..” Dan smiles as his mother envelops him into a warm squeeze. “You look good..” he compliments his mother as he steps away from the hug which causes Sally to smile. “Well I figured since your dad really went through with that divorce, I start doing what I want to do..” she informs both Dan and Amy who nod.

“Good for you, Sally..” Amy smiles and nods at her mother in law and gasps dramatically as she notices Amy for the first time. “Oh, My, darling! Just where exactly are my manner?” she throws a hand on her chest and pulls Amy in for a hug similar to Dan’s.

As much as Amy wasn’t a fan of other people touching her and invading her space, she had to admit..Sally Egan gave some of the best fucking hugs she had ever received; she would put it fairly close to her mother’s.

“It’s so nice to see you again..” Sally breaks away from the hug and smiles up and down at Amy brightly. Amy exchanges a bright look with Dan and gives Sally a warm smile, “It’s nice to see you too Sally, and you look great by the way.” she compliments Sally’s newly dyed brunette hair.

Sally sighs and rubs her hands together excitedly,

“Bradley and Audrey are here already here, and the kids are upstairs sleeping since they’re so pooped from our day at Disney World,” she informs them excitedly which fills their heart with joy.

If Sally Egan had approached Amy in the middle of the street and introduced herself as just Sally, she would definitely have not connected her with notorious DC asshole, Dan Egan.

* * *

“Oh my god. How did you manage to look like an asshole in High School?” Amy’s eyebrows raise as she lifts the photo frame off the dresser and peers at it with wandering eyes, “You look like the most adorable asshole on the planet!” she squeals with excitement.

 _God_. Did his mother have to put up a fucking shrine for him and his brother in their old rooms?

Dan rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah that’s nice..memory lane is now..closed.” he snatches the frame from her hands and she throws a pout at him dramatically. “God, you’re no fun..” she rolls her eyes annoyed.

“Yeah, yeah..” Dan mocks her with a wave of his hand. She continues to poke and study his room with wandering eyes and he pretends not to notice; she was so obvious it was adorable as fuck.

He found it adorable and somewhat weird that his mom decided to keep all of the rooms the exact same way they left if before they went to college. It was like a treasure chest of Dan Egan memorabilia that he knew his mother dusted and organized every Sunday whenever she got a chance to after church.

“There’s more than where that came from.”

He turns around and is met with none other than his little brother, Bradley. “I figured that Amy would be sitting around your room trying to find your old embarrassing photos..” his brother smirks as he enters the bedroom.

Amy laughs and slides open the closet, “I want to figure out the shit he’s been too scared to tell me over all these past years..” her voice gleams with excitement as his brother inches towards Dan.

“Well, go crazy Amy...I promise there’s plenty of stuff to find in here all in it’s High School glory..” he encourages Amy as Dan rolls his eyes. Yes, his brother was cooler now that he got a little bit older, but let’s face it he’ll always have that annoying little brother stint going for him.

He probably deserves it after the years and years of bullshit Dan had put him through but  _still_ , there were limits.

He watches as Amy pulls out a vinyl record and her face drops in pure shock. Her eyes flare up in surprise as she begins to laugh deliriously.

“ _You had an NSYNC vinyl_?” she laughs wildly in bewilderment as she turns the record back and forth as her eyes graze it. Bradley laughs and walks towards Amy, “Oh my god, he totally did! I remember he fucking  _murdered_  me because I scratched the vinyl..” he positions himself behind Amy who sits on the floor with a wide smirk on her face.

_Because it was limited edition, you fucker!_

Bradley drones on and on about Dan being a closeted boy-band fan, and he just stands there feeling like a little bitch. What was it? Fucking Gang-Up on Dan Day?

He watches as the two double over in laughter-their bodies practically shaking and quaking as they find more and more of his vinyl ranging from AC/DC to Christina Aguilera. His music taste back then was a tad bit questionable.

“Dan! Dan..” Amy’s eyebrows raise as she looks over to a now, clearly annoyed Dan. He makes an irritated sound in response and Amy continues taking photos of the vinyl.

“Fuck, Marry or Kill…Justin, J.C or Lance..” she burbles out in between hiccups of uncontrollable laughter along with Bradley.

_“Shut the fuck up, Amy.”_


	16. Spontaneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Sixteen- Trying Something New
> 
> Wanting a change of appearance, Amy takes it upon herself to try a different look.

“Ames! Do you think that -”

 

He enters the room and is met with a brunette fucking woman. Not his usual, intense blonde woman-a fucking brown, short-haired woman.

 

“..Wait, what the hell?” 

 

He hears a chuckle and watches as the mysterious woman turns around and he’s faced with none other than... _Amy?_ She smirks and toys with her now short, brunette locks.

“What? You don’t like it?” her eyebrows raise in innocence.

 

He doesn’t like it-he fucking _adores_ it.

 

Amy had always been hot to him when she had her long, blonde hair. But now that she had brunette hair, she was even hotter.

 

He loved it.

 

His face must give away what he really thinks because she starts to smile all bright rainbows and shit.

 

“I take it you like it then..” she turns back around in the kitchen and begins to place the groceries into the refrigerator seamlessly. He inches closer towards her in the kitchen, he wraps his arms around her waist-surprising them both and placing a kiss on the base of her neck.

 

“I love it Ames, but what prompted you to chop it off..I liked it when you looked like a hotter version of Rapunzel.” he compliments her as she turns around in his arms.

 

“I liked to run my fingers through it and pull on it whenever we-”

 

“I wanted to try something new.” she cuts him off with a roll of her eyes, “I figured that...I wanted to do something..spontaneous.” she tries out the word as it leaves her mouth feeling a tad bit foreign.

 

“Babe, if you think that your morning libido is anything less than spontaneous, then that’s where you’re wrong.” He whispers against her lips and pulls her in for a small peck.

 

Her face scrunches in annoyance as she pulls away to finish her task of putting away groceries. “God, you’re annoying.” She teases him with a gentle laugh.

 

God. He loved that sound.

 

“Since you went brunette, maybe I’ll go blonde.” He begins to fantasize himself with a blonde hair-do. He would naturally admit that he’s Dan fucking Egan and he looks good in anything.

 

But, he thinks he’ll just leave the blonde hair to Amy.

 

“I would pay good money to see that but only if you do your eyebrows too.” She eyes him up and down with a distinct look.

 

“Not a chance baby.”

 

“What about trying something new?” Amy pouts leaning towards Dan.

 

“I can think of _plenty_ new things to try, all of which involve you and me.. _in bed,_ with no kids home.” He licks her lip and eyes her up and down with a devilish smile on her face.

 

“Don’t make promises you can keep, Egan.” She teases him with a small kiss.


	17. Good Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seventeen- Kisses
> 
> Dan comes home early to see the kids through their nighttime routine but finds out that somehow, someway Amy's gotten them to sleep with a (potential) new strategy.

“You’re home, early.” Amy throws over her shoulder as she breezes past him with Chloe in her arms and sound asleep with her head on her shoulder.

 

He sighs and puts his laptop bag on the kitchen counter.

 

“Yeah, we finished shooting earlier than expected and I decided to just send everyone home for the night,” he explains as he makes his way over to the couch and lifts a fatigued Mason into his arms.

 

Amy nods her head in a fatigued manner and pauses in front of the counter as she waits for Dan to make her way over to her.

 

“You looked good, tonight.” 

 

He smirked at her as Mason threw an arm around his neck and snuggled in deeper.

 

“Thanks, Brookheimer, I’m liking the shorts.” his eyes travel down to her sleep shorts and she rolls her eyes, “Of course you do, you perv.” she retorts with an eye roll as they make their way towards the stairs.

 

They climb up the stairs quietly to avoid waking up the kids, _of course_ , they didn’t want to deal with the difficulty of putting them back to sleep after they peacefully fell asleep.

 

“How did you get them to fall asleep?"

 

It usually takes hours to get the kids to even entertain the idea of even going to sleep- _especially_ Chloe.” he raises his eyebrows as they reach the top of the stairs.

 

Amy rubs Chloe’s back as she opens Chloe’s bedroom door, “It took about three episodes of ‘Late Night with Dan Egan’ to get them to fall asleep.” she gives him an annoyed look which prompts him to smile.

 

“Kids got a good taste.” he rubs Mason’s back and bends his head down to place a kiss on Chloe’s head. Amy incoherently mumbles something under her breath and enters the toddler’s room to put her to bed.

 

Dan opens the door to Mason’s bedroom and sighs as he makes his way over to the small bed and peels back the covers and places Mason’s sleeping body under the covers and pulls them forward.

 

“Hi, Daddy.”

 

“Hey, slugger..” he ruffles his son’s brunette hair.

 

“How was school, today?” he kneels down next to his son’s bed. The little boy rubs his eyes and yawns, “It was fine..we played musical chairs and I won some candy.” he announces excitedly.

 

Dan’s face scrunches into an excited grin, “Really? That’s awesome, buddy.” he raises his hand for a high five which Mason leans forward and hits his hand in an animated manner.

 

“Just make sure that we hide that candy from Mommy,” 

 

Mason nods and Dan stands up from his kneeling position.

 

“Alright then Slugger, time for you to go to sleep-you have practice tomorrow after school.” he drops a kiss on his son’s temple. He pulls the covers over himself and leans back onto his pillow.

He quickly exits the room and closes the door behind him.

* * *

 

“Mason got candy from school?”

 

“Yeah, looks like we’re raising a future winner Mrs. Egan.” he removes his shirt and shoes.

 

She chuckles at that, “I wouldn’t expect less from Danny Egan’s kids..” she gives him a teasing look and inches closer towards him.

 

“And _I_  wouldn’t expect less from Amy Brookheimer’s children-the woman who almost got into it at a Kindergarten baking sale -”

 

“That was one time.” she protests while leaning forward and basically asking to be kissed.

 

So, he slinks an arm around her waist and brings her in for a tender kiss.


	18. Parent's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eighteen- Hugs
> 
> Dan and Amy prepare for a night out at a Gala.

“Selina has the revised version of the speech, right?” Amy questions Gary on the phone as she finishes applying her make-up in front of the mirror.

 

She hears a few muffled voices in the background of the call and rolls her eyes as she finishes applying her mascara as she leans forward to get a good luck in the mirror.

 

“Yes. Leon drafted a new version with minor edits earlier this morning and she got it at about eleven.”

 

She stops for a brief second.

 

“Eleven? You told me she would have it by nine in the morning, as soon as she and Tom were done having Breakfast with Catherine.” she looks down at the phone in irritation, “She hasn’t gone on stage and rehearsed the speech yet?” Amy lifts her phone from the counter.

 

Gary sighs dramatically and she hears even more ruckus and noise in the background which causes her to wince.

 

“How do you think _I feel_ , Amy?” he tests her with a concerned tone in his voice,

 

“She still hasn’t picked out a dress yet which means Tom’s outfit isn’t picked out yet since they’re supposed to reflect and complement one another.” he elucidates to her which makes her want to hang out even more.

 

“Get a  _fucking_  grip, Gar.” Dan’s voice arrives into the bathroom as he slides behind Amy, “Jesus fucking Christ, just pick out an outfit already..there’s like..four hours to go before people start arriving.” Dan makes his way over to his side of the bathroom and begins to fix himself up in the mirror.

 

“Is that Dan?” Gary whispers in offense, “Am I on speakerphone, Amy?” he accuses her in an offended tone and Amy groans.

 

“Yes Gary, I have to get ready for tonight and Selina not being ready completely throws everything off for us.” Amy defends herself as she sets the phone down and returns to finishing her make-up as Dan fixes his black dress shirt and adjusts the cufflinks.

“I am trying you know.” Gary hisses with a protecting tone, Amy twists the cap off her mascara shut and drops it onto the counter as she sprays her face with setting spray.

 

 _“Yeah?_  Well try harder then, and calm the fuck down,” 

 

She hears Dan laughing at her and she just gives a scowl.

 

“What’s so funny? Selina potentially making a complete fool out of herself tonight?” Amy suggests as she grabs her diamond earring and begins to slide them into her ear holes.

 

“The fact that you’re telling someone else to calm down.” he beams at her. “If it’s any consolation you look super hot right now.” he gives her a sly smile and she just rolls her eyes at him.

 

“You’re insufferable.” she waves him off as she finishes sliding on her earrings.

 

“Can you zip me up though?” she turns her back towards him after he slips on his watch. He nods and pulls the gold zipper up to its height and dusts off Amy’s shoulders after the dress is on her body snugly.

 

It’s was a floor-length ball gown that had a daring v-neck; with the cleavage she was showing Dan was a tad bit nervous and very much so turned on, and had an exaggerated skirt with a slit riding up while she curled her long blonde hair into bouncy waves.

 

“All right.” Dan slides on his matte black suit jacket as Amy grabs her phone off the counter. “You have everything?” he points at her as she slides on a silver bracelet. She nods and runs through a checklist.

 

“My heels, purse, and jacket are… _downstairs_ along with Chloe, Mason and my Mom.” she points back at him and he nods.

 

“Well then, let’s get to it.” he dimples at her and slaps her ass on his way out of the bathroom. She rolls her eyes as she holds her hand out and he reaches back to grab her hand and help lead her down the stairs.

 

Once they stroll down the stairs they stride into the living room area and see Amy’s mom, Chloe, and Mason all seated on the couch watching a movie or whatever.

 

“All right guys, Mommy and I are leaving,” Dan announces to the room as they walk over to the couch and Amy begins to retrieve her things.

Mason jumps up from the couch and throws himself onto Dan’s legs.

 

“Are you coming back?” 

 

“Yep.” Dan ruffles the little boy’s hair as Amy slides on her jacket and Chloe wobbles over to them. “But we’ll be back when you guys are asleep so we’ll see you in the morning,” he informs the boy who just nods his head and smiles.

 

 _“Bye Hug?_ ” 

 

“Are you seeing  _GG ‘Lina and Uncle Tom?_ ” Chloe plays with Amy’s long dress skirt as Amy lifts her into her arms.

 

“I am, but you can watch it on T.V and see it all happen,” Amy suggests to her brunette daughter who just pouts at her.

 

 _“I want to go,_ ” she complains and gives Dan her puppy-dog eyes. Thankfully, Dan was starting to grow just a tad bit stronger to his daughter’s alluring puppy dog eyes.

 

“No Princess, you and Mase are too young to go now but when you get older you can come.” he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and the little girl just crosses her arms and pouts.

 

“Chloe, Mason..how about we make some Ice Cream Sundaes?” Amy’s mom suggests and the kid’s mouth’s drop. 

 

“ _See?_  You’re gonna make Ice Cream with Grandma B.” Amy rubs her daughter’s stomach which prompts Chloe to giggle excitedly.

 

“ _Bye Hug?_ ” she offers her arms to Amy who pulls her in for a hug and Amy presses a kiss at the temple of her head.

 

“Goodnight Chlo.” she puts her daughter back down on the ground, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, okay?” Dan bends down to hug Chloe and press a kiss on her temple following Amy.

 

The two kids nod and they quickly bid goodbye to Amy’s mom.

 

It was official.

 

They had the cutest fucking kids, ever.

 


	19. The One Where Mom hurt Dad's Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nineteen- Forgetting Something
> 
> Amy forgets something at home and turns the whole car around to retrieve it; chaos ensues of course.

“I thought you said you had everything.” **  
**

Amy rolls her eyes and continues to drive speedily through the calm streets of Washington D.C. “Stop fucking acting like I fucked everything up .” she angrily steers hand over hand into a left turn and down the street as he grips onto the overhead holder to keep himself from flying out of his seat.

 

Did she forget they had kids in the car?

 

“Daddy? Why is Mommy so mad?” Mason pipes up from the backseat.

 

Dan gives Amy a _‘see?_ ’ look and she just sighs heavily, “I forgot something at the house, Mase.” Amy looks into the rearview mirror so she can see him sitting in his car seat peacefully. The six-year-old boy nods and continues to play with his IPad.

 

“You say bad word, Mommy.” Chloe points a finger at Amy as she sits in her car seat directly next to her older brother and Dan laughs to himself.

 

“You’re right Chlo, Mommy did say a bad word; it really hurt my feelings too.” Dan turns around in his seat and pouts towards his kids as Amy stops at the red light and turns towards him in her seat.

 

“Are you trying to annoy me more than usual today?” she accuses him and he just shrugs his shoulders at her. “You’re annoyed?” he retorts with a smug smile on his face.

 

“I’m not the one who turned the car around to retrieve their cell-phone from the house.”

 

It’s not like he was wrong. That’s exactly what she was doing. But not because she was selfish or anything, it was because she was a working woman and mother that had a shit ton of responsibilities on her plate.

 

She was positive that she had missed at least five important calls from work.

 

“I have shi- _stuff_ to do, Dan.” the car lurches forward and continues to drive down the street as she saves herself from swearing in front of the kids, again.

 

“Nice save, Queen Elizabeth.” he pulls out his phone and begins to scroll through his apps. She scowls at him and taps her free hand impatiently on the wheel.

 

“You know the more you stress out, the more grey hairs you grow..”.

 

“You should know better than anyone. In case you haven’t noticed, you’re a few grey hairs away from being Santa Claus’ long lost brother.” 

 

“Daddy knows Santa Claus?!” Mason leans forward in his car seat with a look of shock draped over his face as Chloe squeals in her seat.

 

Dan rolls his eyes and throws his head back as he sends Amy an annoyed glare and she promptly flips him off.

 

She was irritable. She had gotten her period earlier that morning, Dan drank the last batch of coffee in the house and they were visiting her family.

 

Today wasn’t the greatest of the days for her.

 

“Yeah, Uncle Bradley and I went to the North Pole as kids and met him.” Dan plasters a fake smile on his face and turns in the seat as Amy enters the familiar neighborhood of houses.

 

“Am I on the nice or naughty list?” Chloe leans forward in her car seat and Dan reaches his hand back to gently push her back in her seat.

“I just talked to him and he said we’re all on the nice list..except for Mommy.”

 

Did he _want_ to get slapped in his pretty little face?

 

“Mommy! That’s not good.” Mason hits the back of her seat as Amy gives Dan an irritated look. Dan, being the asshole he is just sitting in his seat and smiles like an asshole.

 

“Santa says that if Mommy apologizes and gives me a kiss then she’ll be on the good list again.” Dan crosses his arms and gives Amy a knowing look as she pulls into the familiar driveway.

 

“Apologize to Daddy, Mommy,” Chloe orders her as Mason begins to demand her as well.

 

Any other day, she would’ve found Dan’s gesture annoyingly sweet; today she just finds it annoying. Along with the kids ordering her to kiss and forgive Dan wasn’t enjoyable either.

 

“Alright, alright.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” she concedes to Dan with an eye roll as he gives her a smug smile. He takes her chin in his finger and places a tender kiss on her lips.

 

“I accept your apology.” he lets go of her chin and beams brightly at her as she rolls her eyes and exits the car.

 

Did he  _have_  to be so annoyingly sweet at times?


End file.
